I'm here
by Hati-chan
Summary: Gray ya había perdido a demasiadas personas que amaba y que le amaban. Cerrar su corazón no fue opción, ya que ella entró de todas formas. Pensar en su bienestar o en cómo el simple hecho de estar a su lado la ponía en peligro fue lo primero que hizo cuando Gajeel se comunicó con él. —Juvia está aquí, Gray-sama.


_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ **Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia sí es 100% mía y cualquier copia está prohibida.**

 **La imagen de la portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, este fanfic está dedicado a**_ **Looop.**

 _ **Muchas gracias por tus maravillosos fics :'3**_

 _ **Espero que llegues aquí.**_

* * *

Juvia se encogía ante la penetrante mirada del pelinegro.

—Gajee-

—Silencio.

Gajeel le silenció, y Juvia no sabía cómo actuar. Todo el gremio estaba medio pendiente de la situación, pero disimuladamente. Esos dos debían solucionar su asunto solos.

—¡Juvia! —La puerta del gremio se abrió con un fuente estruendo, dejando ver al personaje que entró gritando.

—Gray-sama... —Juvia se congeló en su lugar. _Había metido la pata, hasta el fondo._

Gray se acercó pisando fuerte hacia los dos ex-magos de Phantom Lord. Ahora eran los dos hombres los que la veían intimidantemente y Juvia se encogió aún más en sí.

—¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? —El tono seco que el mago de hielo utilizó para decir eso dañó mucho más a Juvia de lo que habría hecho si le hubiera gritado.

—Ju-Juvia... Juvia quería hacer una misión... —dijo casi susurrando cohibida. Sabía que los dos se habían enojado mucho con ella.

—Eso da igual —esta vez habló Gajeel—. Pudiste salir muy mal, Juvia. Podrías haberte herido mucho más.

Ella bajó la mirada y dirigió su mano a la venda en su cabeza.

—Juvia se sentía bien y pensó que podía hacer una misión rápida... —La peliazul llevaba varios días enferma y en reposo, pero no le gustaba quedarse en cama mientras Gray se encargaba de todo (aunque no le desagradaba para nada el que su amado novio la atendiera como a una reina mientras estaba en reposo). Por eso pensó en ir a una misión mientras que el Fullbuster había ido a una misión a regañadientes (no quería dejar a Juvia sola, pero no tuvo opción).

 _Cuando Gajeel se comunicó con él para decirle que Juvia había escapado para hacer una misión, casi le dio un ataque. La maga de agua se había enfermado gravemente y tenía que hacer mucho reposo para recuperarse del todo. Volvió a Magnolia como una luz, comiéndose la cabeza con las cosas que le podrían estar pasando a su pareja. Gray ya había perdido a muchas personas que amaba y que le amaban, y de sólo pensar en que aquella persona que finalmente había logrado que abriera el corazón podría estar sufriendo, o un peor caso, se le partía el alma. Entró al gremio aún asustado, pensando siempre lo peor, pero cuando la vio sentada en una de las mesas junto a Gajeel, se alivió. Sin embargo, este alivio desapareció ni bien vio la venda que le rodeaba la cabeza._

 _Se había lastimado..._

 _No pudo evitar hablarle de esa forma, ella había ido voluntariamente a una misión, estando enferma y (lo que más le dolía) sin avisarle nada. También le dolió su expresión de miedo al tratar de excusarse, porque sentía que la había lastimado, pero en realidad ya no sabía bien en que pensar._

Suspiró mientras se dirigía al Dragon Slayer.

—No te preocupes, Gajeel. Yo me encargo. —Al ver que no tenía intensiones de moverse, debió emplear su As bajo la manga—. Ve con Levy, te necesita y quieres ir.

El pelinegro aflojó sus hombros para lanzar un suspiro resignado. El pervertido tenía razón, estaba ansioso de ir a su casa con su, muy, embarazada esposa.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente y posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la peliazul—. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Y se retiró del gremio tras dirigirle una última mirada a ese par.

El silencio inundó a la pareja.

—Gray-

—Vamos a casa —le interrumpió.

Ella solo asintió y lo siguió a la salida.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa que compartían, Gray la mandó a la ducha para sacarse la suciedad de la misión.

 _—Cuando termines, baja para que hablemos._ —Le había dicho él antes de siquiera protestar.

Juvia ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Lo había arruinado todo... Todo el trabajo de conquistar a su Gray-sama, hacer que le aceptara, comenzar su relación, vivir juntos... Todo se iría a la basura y era su culpa.

Aún con su cabeza llena de aquellos pensamientos negativos, terminó de ducharse y se cambió para acudir a la sala de estar, donde el mago de hielo le esperaba.

Estaba tan distraída y con la cabeza tan llena de malos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su poder se estaba desatando y de que la ciudad estaba siendo cubierta por una gran mota de nubes negras. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que Gray sí había notado aquel detalle y observaba preocupado el cielo a través de una ventana.

— _Maldición..._

—Aquí estoy, Gray-sama... —La peliazul apareció cabizbaja vestida con ropa para la casa. Ropa abrigada, cabe decir, porque seguramente el pelinegro pensaría que no se estaba cuidando aunque no se sintiera enferma.

Ambos se sentaron en sofás diferentes en la sala, casi enfrentados.

—Juvi-

—¡Si Gray-sama piensa que quiere terminar con Juvia, Juvia lo entenderá! —La peliazul se adelantó e interrumpió al otro—. Si es así, Juvia se retirará inmediatamente. Juvia no pudo cumplir con los deseos de Gray-sama y lo hirió y... —Levantó su mirada llorosa— ¡Juvia no quería herir a Gray-sa-

—¡Basta! —Cortó Gray la cascada de palabras de la maga de agua. Ella se calló, pero no pudo retener más las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos. Así que el chico vio cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a correr a la vez que la lluvia empezaba a cubrir el antes seco suelo de la ciudad.

Gray, se congeló en su sitio al ver a aquella pura joven llorar silenciosamente.

—¡Maldita sea, Juvia! ¡¿Por qué eres siempre tan extremista?! —El pelinegro se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de la otra, para sorpresa de ésta.

—G-¿Gray-sama? ¿No está enojado con Juvia? —preguntó al ver que, a pesar de que no podía detener sus lágrimas, él seguía secándolas.

—¡Obviamente que estoy enojado! —Al ver que Juvia se encogía en su lugar, suspiró y tomó aire profundamente a la vez que se sentaba junto a ella. _No era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con las imaginaciones de su novia, de los errores había aprendido cómo tratarla en esas situaciones_ —. ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

Ante el asentimiento se ella, prosiguió.

—Mira, Juvia. Me fui a una misión porque era una urgente y no podía negarla, ¿si? —Comenzó lentamente— Te dejé porque estabas enferma y quería que hicieras reposo —Ella asintió cabizbaja—. Y... cuando el tornillos me dijo que habías salido a una en tu estado, yo... —Hizo una pausa, como si le costara hablar de eso.

—¿Usted...? —Le "ayudó" la peliazul.

—Yo... ¡Argh! —Se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos— ¡Me asusté, ¿vale?!

Ella se sorprendió ante la declaración del otro.

—Gray-sama... —suspiró la otra conmovida por la declaración del pelinegro. No solía demostrar lo que sentía. Desde que comenzaron a salir, él había comenzado a abrirse más, pero nunca lo suficiente—. Usted... ¿Se preocupó por Juvia?

Él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Yo... —comenzó— Perdí a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi maestra cuando era pequeño —Eso Juvia ya lo sabía—. Cuando crecí y maduré más perdí a la hija de mi maestra y a mi padre nuevamente... Y por último... —Tomó aire y la miró a los ojos—. A ti, Juvia. Te perdí a ti. —Ella quiso refutar, pero él no le dejó hablar—. Tal vez no hayas muerto, pero casi lo haces, Juvia. Quisiste quitarte la vida en vez de que yo perdiera la mía. Yo te vi muerta, te vi rodeada por tu sangre y... —Miró al suelo a la vez que apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y unía sus manos fuertemente—. Yo, en ese momento, perdí a una compañera, a una amiga, a una camarada... Pero cuando esa imagen me persigue hoy día, no es una compañera la que pierdo, no es una amiga, no es simplemente una camarada del gremio... Es... —Comenzó a temblar levemente y Juvia apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él para confortarlo. Él dejó de temblar y ella luchaba con las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Es la chica que abrió mi corazón. Es mi pareja, es a quien veo en un futuro a mi lado, formando una familia...

Ambos quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Ella tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y él estaba avergonzado de sus palabras; pero llevaba mucho tiempo guardándolas, así que decidió soltarlas todas en ese momento.

—Yo no quería perder a la persona que abrió mi corazón —Él susurró eso último—. Lo cerré para no sentir la pérdida de alguien cercano a mi... Yo...

—Juvia también.

La peliazul le interrumpió y la miró a los ojos.

—Juvia también lo vio morir, Gray-sama. Dos veces si contamos la del enfrentamiento con aquel Spriggan... —Ella le tomó de las manos— En los Juegos Mágicos... —Negó con la cabeza— Después de eso, cuando los dragones atacaron... Gray-sama dijo que el tiempo había sido afectado por Ultear-san, pero... —Ella bajó la cabeza y inhaló a la vez que volvía a verlo a los ojos—. Pero esos recuerdos son reales. Juvia recuerda claramente cómo le empujó para recibir los ataques de aquellos dragones... Juvia vio cómo su cuerpo caía al piso... Muerto... —Su voz se quebró tras esa última palabra.

—Pero estoy aquí, Juvia-

—Y Juvia también está aquí, Gray-sama.

Las palabras emitidas por su pareja hicieron que el pelinegro abriera ampliamente sus ojos.

—Ambos estamos aquí, ambos estamos vivos y ambos casi morimos. Gray-sama está para Juvia y Juvia está para Gray-sama.

Gray largó todo el aire que tenía y volvió a inhalar.

—Creo que me ganaste...

Ella sonrió y el paisaje del exterior (en el que ya no llovía hace un buen rato) se despejó dejando ver al brillante sol.

Gray miró hipnotizado la sonrisa de su pareja y, sin pensarlo, unió sus labios con los de ella, quien respondió al beso gustosa.

* * *

Ambos de encontraban en su cama después de demostrar su amor de otra forma. Ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de él, escuchando sus latidos tranquilos.

—Nunca dudé de ti. —Las palabras del pelinegro la desconcertaron.

—¿Cómo?

—Nunca dudé de ti como maga. De tu fuerza para completar tu misión, pero estabas enferma y no es la primera vez que tu salud te impide utilizar tu magia plenamente.

Ella simplemente le besó en los labios casta y dulcemente y se colocó enteramente sobre su pareja.

—Juvia está aquí para Gray-sama. No es necesario sacar de nuevo el tema.

Él sabía que era cierto porque la sentía allí (principalmente sus senos presionándose contra su pecho, pero de eso se encargaría más tarde). La rodeó con sus brazos acunándola en su pecho.

—Pero prométeme que nunca lo harás de nuevo.

Ella se rió.

—Juvia lo promete. —Y se besaron.

—Entonces... —dijo esta vez él, dando por cerrado el tema anterior y situando sus manos en la cintura de la maga de agua— _¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado?_

* * *

 _ **WWWWWWWAAAASAPO PIPOL!**_

 **Acá Hati-chan con nuevo fic!**

 **Esta vez, un Gruvia.**

 **Hacía mucho que no escribía un Gruvia... En realidad... Creo que nunca escribí un Gruvia :v**

 **Asahksgadhva ese no es el punto.**

 **¿Cómo les va? A mi mejor de lo que pensaba al principio de la semana. Tuve un lunes HORRIIIIIIIBLEEEE. Literal. Todo el finde estudiando y haciendo tarea y al final la profe no toma nada... ajkfbajbfakhfbhkeafvseakfgbv**

 **Joder.**

 **Y todavía me quedan como 6 exámenes por delante...**

 **No me mato porque tengo que actualizar Warm moments, cold moments...**

 **Ahre.**

 **Bueno. Dejo de divagar. Estoy viendo Fairy Tail de nuevo para prepararme para la tercera temporada :D**

 **Ya estoy empezando la Saga de los Juegos Mágicos :D :D y después D: D: y después :D de nuevo.**

 **uafekugbek**

 **Bueno. Tenía ganas de escribir algo de estos dos y acá está. Y disculpenmé por el Gale, pero no pude evitarlo :'v**

 _ **Es mi don, mi maldición.**_

 **AFDAfjsnfljf**

 **No se que más agregar, salvo que espero que les haya gustado y que comenten sin miedo que no muerdo ;3**

 **Ennnnn fin.**

 **Nos leemos! \\(^^)/**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_

 **Me estoy durmiendo y no se que más decir...**

Looop


End file.
